


Wild Sex in the Working Class

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, kinda?? theyre in public but nobody actually WATCHES, trans! blake, uhhh idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam eats out Blake in the breakroom was my working title, so I think that's a pretty good description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Sex in the Working Class

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah. trans blake, adams good at cunnilingus, woo.

"Dude, hey." Adam bumps into Blake in the break room, nudging him so hard he almost knocks the stale bagel out of his hand. 

Blake glances up at him, raising an eyebrow and taking a bite of his lunch as he turned his head to look at him. "Huh? Sup, dude?"

There's a look in Adams eyes that he’s coming to recognize - glittery and eager and also kind of like he's trying to Blue Steel him. Oh no. Not at work. He cannot be about to ask him to fuck around in the office.

"Man, I was just thinking. Like. You've been working real hard, right? Like, real hard. You probably need a break." He nudges him again, hooks an arm around his best bro's waist. Great. Yeah, he was going to ask to fuck around in the office.

"Adam, listen, we can't..." he barely has the words out of his mouth before Adam's shifted in place, moving behind him so he can grind up against his ass instead. Jesus Christ. Had he just been sitting on a stiffy the whole day?

"Can't what, dude? I didn't even like, fully explain the bread of my plan yet." Sure, maybe he hadn’t explained, but Blake’s not a total idiot and it’s pretty obvious where this train of thought is headed. 

Blake settles both broad hands against the countertop, inhales through his nose, tips his head back a little. _"Adam."_ That’s his stern voice, probably. It’s certainly a little exasperated. 

"Blake." He responds, still grinding him forward against the counter. "Nobody's gonna catch us. Cross my heart." He humps him a little hard, kinda crushing Blake against the cabinets. 

There's a few beats where Blake considers actively denying him, but he’s sort of a bitch for this kinda stuff and he’s already pretty grossly soaking through his underwear. "We can't fuck in here. That's too much, dude. You're loud." He shifts, taking a step back to make the positioning less uncomfortable. 

Adam looks disappointed for a beat before he grins at him, squeezing him a little too tight around the middle. “Who said we were fuckin? I told you, I’m just worried about you being all, like, overstressed.” He slides his hand across Blake’s belly, humming innocently as he slid his fingers lower, tried to curl them between his legs. “Can’t a guy just work some of his bro’s stress out real quick?”

“Shit, dude. Uh.” He swallows thickly, dropping the bagel onto the counter and shifting around in Adam’s grip quickly, so he could look down at him. He put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, swallowing. “I guess I can’t protest that, yeah… It has been a rough day, uh, I’d say. Like, making calls and all. Takes a lotta outta a dude.” 

Adam nods a couple times, attempting once again to get a hand between Blake’s legs, this time actually managing to clumsily rub at him. He wasn’t the greatest at fingering – kinda fumbly – but the pressure was nice enough. Blake huffed out a nervous breath, face heating up as he pushed his hips forward into his palm. “Uh- Shouldn’t we go somewhere else, though? Isn’t this kinda public?”

Adam glances around, as if to indicate that nobody being in the breakroom now mean that nobody would walk in on them at a particularly vulnerable moment. “Dude, nah. Everyone’s working. It’ll be fine, trust me.” He started undoing Blake’s belt, clearly impatient to get his face between his best bro’s legs. 

Blake could practically feel the rest of the fight leave him, resting his hands back against the counter behind him and spreading his legs a little, letting Adam yank his pants down. It was kinda uncomfortable, but he was reluctant to argue any more, especially with the promise of getting off staring him in the face. 

It was uncomfortable standing, though, and he sure as hell didn’t want to slip and fall on his ass. “Uh, can we like- Here, wait a sec.” He grabbed the waistband of his pants, awkwardly hobbling over to one of the round tables, sitting down on top of it. “Yeah, cool. This’ll work better.” 

Adam trailed along after him, mumbling about how Blake was full of good ideas all of a sudden. He yanked Blake’s pants down to his ankles before dropping down onto his own knees and immediately burying his face between his legs. It was so sudden Blake yelped, jumping forward and smacking his hands down against the table. “Easy, dude. Jesus.” 

“Ha. Sorry.” Adam sat back some, rubbing a couple fingers against the front of Blake’s underwear, the way his friend had shown him (not the way he’d started out – just fucking mashing at him like he was a video game controller.) Blake’s knees felt weak as he drew a breath through his nose, fingers scrabbling for purchase at the edge of the plastic table. He kicked his way to getting his pants off one leg, managing to do so without dislodging his shoes or kneeing Adam in the nose.

“Yeah, uh. Yeah, like that.” He slowly moved his hips forward, into Adam’s fingers. “Man, I hate to rush you, but maybe we should hurry all this up.” He mumbled, swallowing and brushing his hair back out of his face as he turned his gaze nervously toward the doorway.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, totally. Sure thing.” Adam tugged at his underwear, easing them down to his calves before properly moving to bury his face in between Blake’s legs. He’d taken a little practice to get good at this, but now that he had his shit down, he was damn near professional. 

Blake inhaled sharply, choking out a, “fuck-“ and having to resist the urge to just fucking flail and buck right against Adam’s mouth as his tongue met his skin. He was still pretty unused to someone touching his shit down there, and the publicity of this whole thing had his heart pounding, eyes glued to the doorway. Still clear – everyone was probably in the thick of actually doing their jobs at this point in the day. He reached down and curled a hand in Adam’s hair, chuckling breathlessly when his friend groaned.  
Adam went at it like a seasoned professional, like he’d been winning cunnilingus contests since high school. He kept his motions light at first, hands on the outsides of Blake’s thighs as he ran the flat of his tongue across Blake’s cunt, eyes closed. It was amazing. He fucking loved this shit. He would literally go a week without eating anything but pussy, to be real. 

He was careful not to smush his teeth against him, working his tongue along the soft folds of skin, licking along his slit and pressing gently against his clit with the front of his tongue. Blake moaned shakily, shuddering above him and kind of forcing his head down a little harder. Dangerous territory, but like he kept saying, he was a pro. He could handle a little pressure. 

Excited, and knowing just how bad Blake wanted to hurry up, he brought up a hand, slowly pushing two fingers into his dripping cunt, tongue still running slowly over his clit. The sound Blake made had Adam’s cock throbbing in his work pants and he momentarily cursed the fact that he’d already said they wouldn’t be fucking. He was gonna wreck him when he got home, though. He moved faster, fucking him on his fingers and sucking lightly against his clit. 

Blake never lasted long, and the anxiety of the situation definitely had him pushed close to the edge almost immediately. The attention on his clit and the sudden feeling of those nice, thick fingers inside him and Blake was wrapping his legs around Adam’s shoulders so violently he probably left bruises with the heels of his shoes. “Fuck! Fuck yeah—jesus—“ He sorta scrunched up his shoulders, reaching up to rub at his sweaty face with the hand not wrapped in Adam’s hair. He was like ten seconds from losing it, just absolutely screaming Adam’s name loud enough for the entire office. 

Blake let out a choked groan, head tipping back and mouth hanging open. He was sweaty and panting like he’d just run a marathon, the look on his face the kind of thing that got hung up in museums. “Fuck, c’mon, dude…” He slurred, reaching down to press at the base of his own belly, pressing down against the spot where Adam’s fingers were hitting, adding extra pressure to his g-spot. His knees were shaking and he was kinda crushing his friend between his legs, but it wasn’t like the guy hadn’t signed up for it. 

Adam pulled his lips away for just a moment, mumbling a breathless little, “You good?” which ultimately seemed to be the thing that tipped Blake over the edge. He grabbed a fistful of Adam’s hair, just kinda shoving his face down hard against himself as he came all over Adam’s face and chin. His shoulders were shaking, breath coming hard, eyes half shut. He'd gone from sprawled out backward to curling forward reflexively, his muscles tense and mouth hanging open, drool dripping down his chin. He'd gone almost fucking cross-eyed, everything sort of whiting out around him besides the way he was feeling. He'd been a little high earlier, but this shit was always like... Better than pot, in his opinion. His hands were trembling, sweaty and curled tight in Adam's hair, digging into his scalp. 

Adam stayed down there while Blake shuddered, pulling back just enough to lick his lips, his chin absolutely dripping wet. It took his best bro a few minutes to collect himself and lean back, laying down against the tabletop, legs spread. Blake had gotten the corner of the table and the legs of Adam’s pants soaked. Embarrassing. Hard to clean up, not that he was even that concerned. “Tha- Hm.” He cleared his throat, smoothing a hand back through his own hair. His vision was a little blurry and he was legitimately pretty sleepy. They were both wearing pretty similarly blissed out expressions, and it took Blake a couple minutes to form real, actual words. “That was. Good, yeah. Jesus.” 

It took them fucking ages to get somewhat put back together, and Blake ended up hurrying into the bathroom to try and clean himself up before squirt and spit soaked totally through his pants. Adam didn’t even bother to clean himself up besides washing his face, wandering back to his desk looking like he’d just had a water bottle explode all over him. 

Needless to say, Anders had some questions.

**Author's Note:**

> (in true workaholics fashion, if this were an ep, the ending shot would just be 15 seconds of blake's squirt dripping off the edge of the table.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
